A missing scene from 303
by pixifairyangel
Summary: An Eliot/Parker missing scene from "The Inside Job." Strong friendship, with bare hint of romance.


**Discalimer: I do not own the characters or the show. Using them for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N: **Hi everyone. This is the very first ever story I've completed. And the first ever to be published. Please review? This is an unbeta'd story, so all mistakes are mine.

Eliot couldn't believe it; Parker was stuck inside some agricultural corporation with the toughest security system on the planet, the Sterenko, which according to Hardison couldn't be hacked from the outside since it's all run on a closed circuit system.

"Damn it Parker, how could you do something stupid? Why didn't you come to one of us and ask for help?" Eliot thought to himself. Eliot shut down all the emotions running through him, locked them up and shoved them into a corner of his mind to be analyzed later, once Parker was safe. Right now he had to concentrate on finding a way to get her out of there; after all he was the retrieval specialist.

It was acute relief Eliot felt when he saw her walk into that office. She was safe. She was unharmed. His heart could start beating normally again. That relief quickly turned into anger, as Parker was refusing to leave without finishing the job she came to do.

"Damn it Parker!" Eliot cursed loudly on the other side of the window. Parker just shot him a look before bolting out the door. Eliot knew he was going to follow her, he had no other choice. He had to make sure his thief was safe.

Hours later, once the team had rescued Parker, and everyone had drifted off to their own homes, Eliot found himself restless. He couldn't get over the fact that Parker had basically risked her life for a man that didn't give a second thought about putting her in danger. _Father figure my ass, Nate's a better father to Parker than Archie could ever have been. At least Nate care's about her safety and well being. _

Eliot shook his head to clear his mind and decided the best way to get rid of some of this restlessness that he is feeling was by working out. He walked through is apartment to his work-out room, it basically served as his sanctuary. He had his weights in one corner and in the center he'd hung a boxing bag, his personal favorite type of exercise. He basically get's to beat the crap out of an inanimate object, which he can picture to be anyone who's pissing him off.

He wasn't at it for long before he felt a presence behind him. He knew who it was without turning around, he'd heard the window squeak when she'd opened. After all he figured Parker would make her way over eventually.

"Are you still mad at me?" Parker asked softly.

"I'm not mad" he replied.

"Eliot…" parker drew his name out.

He finally turned around to face her. He was sweaty from his work out, his hair held back by a blue bandana, and he still had his boxing gloves on.

"Fine, you want me to say I'm mad? I'm mad. I'm at you for raking such a stupid risk and going in to a building with a friggin' **STERENKO **security system, I'm mad that you didn't come to the team, _**to me **_and asked for help, but most of all I'm mad at Archie for putting you in such a position. He had no right to do that" Eliot spit out.

He exhaled deeply.

Parker looked at him, her face completely serious. "Will you stop blaming yourself for not being there? You came when I needed you the most. You were there when those security guards almost had me and you took care of them. YOU were the one that made sure I was safe. You're the one that always makes sure I'm safe on every job we're on, you made sure I knew the basics of fighting, you even made me practice on Haridson!"

Eliot sighed again. A random thought flew through his mind about how he's doing too much sighing, and he spoke:

"I'm not really mad you Parker, I was worried. In the year's we've been a team you've never taken an outside job, that I know off, and you've never been in more danger than when you were stuck inside that building. We're a team, we help each other out. Promise me that you won't do anything as stupid as this again."

"You were worried?" Parker pounced on that little slip of the tongue. She smiled brilliantly at him, a smile much like the one she'd given him in the hall when he'd neutralized those security guards.

"Yes Parker **I **was worried." Eliot growled. "Now answer the question!"

"I'm sorry I worried you." She said, in the most serious and sincerest tone that Eliot heard come out of her mouth in all the years he's known her. "I won't make you any promises that I will most likely break in the future. I've never been that person and I don't want to be like that now. But I will promise to examine all the pros and cons before making a decision. And to come to you for backup if it's needed."

Eliot carefully weighted her words in his head before nodding. He could see it in Parker's eyes that she was being completely serious. He knew that this was as best as he would get from her so he accepted it. She was Parker and she would do whatever she chose to do because let's face it she's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. She was his thief.

"All right, darlin' I'll take you up on that promise."

Parker smiled her brilliant smile again and suddenly jumped into his arms. He was reminded of that day when she got out of the hospital, all hyped up on drugs, and she'd jumped on him, yelling "I've missed you!" He never forgot that day, it was the one and only time he'd held her in his arms.

Now she was in his arms again, and his arms had automatically gone around her waist.

"What's this for?" he asked her quietly.

"It's for always coming for me. It's for being you." She replied, her voice equally soft.

"I'll always come for you darlin', no matter what."


End file.
